


hannah montana

by sunnyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: High School AU, M/M, i’ll fix the tags when i’m on pc, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyjeno/pseuds/sunnyjeno
Summary: Kun and Doyoung used to be friends during their awkward preteen years. Everything changed when they entered high school, but the feelings they shared for each other just grew. Will they finally get it together in time for their last homecoming ball?





	hannah montana

“Well, I think you’re wrong,” Ten shoves a spoonful of ice cream on his mouth, “if you don’t talk about your feelings, then you’re never going to get over them.”

 

“Easy for you to say, you can make anyone fall in love with you.” Kun grimaces, looking at his own popsicle with distaste. “If you said ‘I like you’ to someone, the world would probably collapse from the amount of people who would start crying.”

 

Kun ignores Ten calling him a dramatic ‘pringle’ (prick and single combined, apparently), and instead tries to trace back how in the world had Ten convinced him to go to the ice cream parlor during lunch break, instead of getting a good, nutritional meal? Not that he was complaining for himself, no, he made sure to pack lunch in what Ten called “big AP student energy.” But still, he worried for his friend. And his classes, considering the parlor was a good 10 minutes drive from school.

 

“Didn’t work with you, so not anyone.” Ten shrugs, and Kun shivers at the memory of the one time Ten confessed to him. 

 

“In my defense, not a single person who saw your err… goth years… would fall in love with you. You also told me you liked me in the bathroom of a Denny’s, at 12 am, while you were puking because you got food poisoning.”

 

“It’s the thought that counts. I thought of you in my moment of weakness.”

 

“You wore cheap wigs and makeup. They weren’t even lace front.”

 

Ten rolls his eyes and is about to answer Kun back when someone interrupts him.

 

“Ten? I, uh, wanted to give you something.” Kun watches in amusement as Johnny, their mutual classmate and friend from middle school, fidgets under Ten’s gaze.

 

Johnny, who had certainly seen Ten’s goth years (and certainly participated in them too, not that either of them like to remember) and since then has tried to polish his image to make-up for the months looking like a MySpace page incarnate. And is now standing awkwardly next to their booth.

“If this is about my chem notebook, I told you, you can keep it. I’m not taking the class anymore.” Ten answers sweetly, and Kun has to turn away to avoid gagging at his best friend’s antics.

 

“It’s not.” Johnny pulls out a single rose and a small package of chocolates from is backpack, extending them towards Ten, who gracefully takes them. “I wanted to know, if you would like to, you know, go to the homecoming dance with me? Maybe? Oh lord, forget I asked, enjoy your ice-cream I have to, err, go.” and then he’s scrambling to leave, a blushing Ten staring after him, question left unanswered.

 

“My point stands.” Kun speaks, and Ten sticks his tongue out to him, continuing to eat his ice cream, blush still very much present on his cheeks.

 

The conversation then slows down, and they spend their time left at the parlor with complaints about the sociology teacher who doesn’t ‘believe’ in mental illnesses, which is pretty much nonsense for someone who teaches about humanity, the weird meat mix that the school has been offering inside their breakfast burritos for the past week, and that one project they have together that they haven’t started working on, due the following monday. 

 

“Okay, fine, maybe I can’t say we are in the same situation,” The two of them are inside Ten’s car on the way back to school, and Ten has eaten at least three candy boxes from his backpack since they left the parlor (Not Johnny’s though, he is carrying that one, much to Kun’s amusement), “but you two were friends for the longest time, and you were even closer during middle school than we were. I’m sure you can go to your last homecoming together.”

 

“That was before Doie—Doyoung, became the superstar wide receiver,” Kun responds, “now it’s like we live in two different worlds or something.”

 

“Calm down, Hannah Montana. You see each other for most of your classes, are lab partners, and travel to the games in the same bus. Also, we are fifth right now, so you might want to rethink the term superstar that you added there.” Ten pulls his books from his locker, puts away (very carefully, still to Kun’s amusement) Johnny’s gift and turns to Kun.

 

“He’s a superstar in my heart,” Kun sighs dramatically, then laughs at the flat look Ten gives him.

 

“You’re disgusting. I’m gonna call you y/n if you keep at that.”

 

“Don’t you dare bring up my dark past.”

 

\--

 

“I just think you’re not being forward enough. You need to swoop in for the kill and then,” Yukhei pauses to take a swig of his red Gatorade, “BOOM! You’ve got yourself a man. I mean, just look at Johnny, if he can do it, so can you.”

 

The locker room is filled with football players, and the conversation somehow shifted from how much they had been working out during the summer to homecoming week, the dance, and then, inevitably, Doyoung’s hopeless crush.

 

“Johnny ran away before he could get an answer though,” Doyoung points out.

 

“I’m not sure that’s the correct way to establish a relationship either way, Hei,” Yuta puts on a clean shirt, freshly out of the showers after the long practice. “They’re a human being, not a football play.”

 

“It worked for me,” Yukhei shrugs, drying his hair.

 

“Renjun kicked you in the shin so hard you had a bruise for two weeks and spent every practice complaining until coach Jung made you sit down a game.” Jaehyun teases, sitting next to Johnny, who amusedly listens to Yukhei try and help Doyoung (and actively ignores the mention of his earlier incident.)

 

“It was all a plan. Renjun helped me because he thinks I, his boyfriend, deserve a good rest. It’s the least I should get considering how bad your brother overworks me.” 

 

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, muttering something about how  _ you wouldn’t be in the varsity team if my brother hadn’t pushed you, but go off. _

 

“Or maybe he was just tired of you screaming at him good morning,  _ every morning _ .” Doyoung suggests, leaning against his locker.

 

“I’ll have you know he very much enjoys my morning calls.”

 

“Okay, okay, enough teasing. None of this helps young Doyo over here to finally confess to his band boy.” Johnny chuckles as they exit the locker room, a grumbling Doyoung besides him. The others follow suit, the sun setting by the time they’re getting out.

 

“He’s not  _ just  _ a ‘band boy’, okay? He is so hardworking, it’s no wonder he’s in the advanced placement classes, and he’s always helping the student organizations. Teachers love him and no one even dares to call him a teacher’s pet because he’s just so nice to everyone. And god, the way he smiles, it’s adorable, especially when he does it subconsciously and—”

 

“We get it Doyo, you’ve been pining after him for the last five years, you were friends during middle school but never did anything because you were an awkward preteen, and now that you’ve grown apart you miss him so you need to talk about him every hour to feel alive.”

 

“I do miss him, a lot.”

 

“I’ll tell you what,” Yuta swings his arm around Doyoung’s shoulder, “I’ll share my romance expertise with you, and you monkeys,” he directs that one at the other three, who stare at him offended, “will help us make mission ‘get Doyo a man’, a success.”

 

“Does that mean he will stop talking about Kun’s  _ dreamy smile that could light up the world _ ?” Johnny asks, poking Doyoung’s side.

 

“No, no, lately it’s  _ the way his eyelashes flutter when he’s sleepy during economy _ , get it right John.” Jaehyun shakes his head, and Doyoung looks mortified.

 

“I don’t talk about him that much!”

 

“You do.” “Absolutely.” “You called me a week ago because he wore a cute sweater.” “He did what?” “Yeah it was pastels.”

 

“You’re all horrible friends, but fine. How bad could it be?”

 

\--

 

“Oh, Ten it’s bad, it’s so, so bad.” Kun throws himself next to his best friend, both sitting in Ten’s living room. Some cheesy movie is playing on the TV, but they aren’t paying much attention to it. Instead, there are math worksheets and papers spread between the two, and a half-empty bowl of popcorn that Ten’s mom handed them. And of course, Kun is moping.

 

“What? The math homework?” He’s answering his own worksheet, not looking up from it, “I thought you were good, aren’t you taking Calculus?”

 

Kun lays down on the rug, covering his face. “Not the homework! Doyoung!”

 

“Right. So do you remember anything about imaginary numbers?” Ten is plugging numbers into his calculator, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

 

“You’re a terrible friend.” Kun pouts, giving Ten a playfully dirty look.

 

“No, Mr. Class Representative, Perfect Student, Sir. I am a struggling senior who already has enough problems in this worksheet alone, and your love troubles are not gonna help me get a scholarship.” Ten flips the page and sighs, realizing there is a back part.

 

“Okay, then be my human diary and listen.”

 

“You’re not saying anything worth listening to yet, but ok.”

 

“I- Anyways. So you know how we are mutuals on Facegram right?”

 

“Yes, you talk about his posts once a week.”

 

“Well today he posted after football practice, and he has flowers and the caption says ‘If I asked you to be mine, would you say yes after all this time?’ Ten what if he’s asking someone out?”

“Hold up I just threw up in my mouth a little.” Ten shivers, “first of all, that was so cheesy I’m not even gonna say anything. Second… maybe that person is you? I mean he did say ‘after all this time’, so…”

 

“Stop giving me false hope!”

 

“Well I’m sorry Susan, I don’t know how to make you happy!”

 

“This is why we couldn’t date.”

 

“I thought it was because I didn’t like fruits.”

 

“That too. Unhealthy ass.”

 

\--

 

“He liked it! He liked the post! Johnny he saw it!” Doyoung shakes the taller one by the shoulders, eyes wide and excited.

 

“You know what I saw? The clock. You know what the clock says? Seven. In the morning. So tone down the volume… three squares.” Johnny sighs almost lifelessly, and only then does Doyoung remember that yes, it is in fact seven am, and yes, he is very much in public.

 

“Sorry.” Doyoung smiles sheepishly, but still stares at his phone as if it holds the entire universe. “I really hope Yuta’s plan works.”

 

Johnny smiles softly, stretching the sleepiness away. “I hope so too. You have him for first period today, right?”

 

Doyoung nods. “Econ, he’s always so sleepy during that class. I wonder if it’s because he’s not getting enough sleep.”

 

“Maybe he thinks the class is boring?”

 

Doyoung shrugs, and the bell rings. He picks up his backpack and waves at Johnny. “Wish me luck!”

 

“Trust me, you don’t need it.” Johnny mumbles after him, shaking his head in amusement.

 

When Doyoung arrives to the classroom, he sees Kun almost dozing off on his seat. There’s a small jump in his heart rate, and he urges himself to calm down. He can do this, right? It’s just his crush. His five-years-long crush. Yeah, he can do this.

 

“H-hey.” He points to the empty seat besides Kun, voice shaky, “is this seat empty?”

 

Kun’s eyes flutter open, and Doyoung feels like he’s in one of those old romance movies.

“What?” Kun rubs his eyes, “I mean, uh. No. Wait no, yes! Yes. It’s empty. Sorry.” He coughs.

 

Doyoung breaks into a smile and sits down, looking towards Kun, who now seems more awake, and his cheeks are tinted pink, probably because of the sudden surprise. “I must have scared you, you were almost sleeping. It’s been a while.”

 

“Yeah. A while.” Kun smiles kindly, pulling out his notebook.

 

“How’s band? I heard you’re pretty good.” And by heard, Doyoung totally means he has been stalking Kun’s (and Ten’s, just in case) social media.

 

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” Kun’s smile becomes more open, and Doyoung can’t help but compare it to the way he used to smile when they were younger. “I’m hoping to make it to State. It’s a lot of competition. How’s being the school’s star player?”

 

“I’m sure you can win, and it’s… uh, a lot of working out, I guess?” And Kun knows. Yeah. His arms are so toned now, nothing like the boyish looks he used to have. “Speaking of football, the homecoming game is next week.”

 

Kun’s blood chills at the mention of homecoming.

 

“Yeah. We’ve been practicing a new piece for half-time.”

 

“I was thinking… you know, since the dance is the day after…” Doyoung starts, voice thin and soft compared to the confident facade he had on before. “Maybe…”

 

“Are you done, Mr. Kim? Can I start my class now?” The teacher speaks from the front, and Doyoung hurries an apology, ears pink.

 

Maybe Yuta’s plan was a bit faulty.


End file.
